wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dolina trwogi/10
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rządy terroru | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ X. Loża 341, Vernissa. Nazajutrz po wieczorze, obfitującym w tak wiele ważnych wypadków, przeniósł cię Mc Murdo od starego Jakóba Shaftera do wdowy Mac Namara, na sam koniec miasta. Scanlan, jego dawny znajomy z kolei, przybył później również do Vernissy i obaj zamieszkali razem. Nie było tam żadnego innego lokatora, a gospodyni, dobroduszna, stara Irlandka, nie wtrącała się do ich spraw tak, że mogli mówić i czynić, co się im podobało — rzecz bardzo dogodna dla ludzi, którzy mieli wspólne tajemnice. Shafter pozwolił Mc’owi Murdo stołować się u niego dalej tak, że stosunki z Ettie nie zostały zerwane. Przeciwnie, stały się z upływem tygodni bardziej zażyłe i przyjazne. W nowem swojem mieszkaniu mógł Mc Murdo zupełnie bezpiecznie ustawić formy do odlewania fałszywych monet, pozwolił w tajemnicy pewnej liczbie braci oglądnąć je i zabrać każdemu po kilka sztuk tak zręcznie zrobionych, że puszczenie ich w obieg nie przedstawiało najmniejszej trudności i niebezpieczeństwa. Dlaczego, będąc posiadaczem tak cudownej tajemnicy, Mc Murdo wogóle godził się pracować, było to dla jego towarzyszy zagadką, ale tłomaczył każdemu, kto go o to zapytał, że gdyby żył, nie mając żadnych widocznych dochodów, policja prędko wpadłaby na jego ślad. Jeden z policjantów śledził go już nawet, ale wypadek ten, na szczęście, sprawił awanturnikowi więcej dobrego niż złego. Po pierwszem przedstawieniu minęło zaledwie kilka wieczorów, w których nie znalazł sposobności zaglądnięcia do szynkowni Mc‘a Ginty, aby się tam poznać bliżej z „chłopcami“, jak brzmiał jowialny tytuł, który nadawała sobie niebezpieczna paczka, zbierająca się w tym lokalu. Jego rzutkość i śmiała mowa uczyniły go ulubieńcem wszystkich, a umiejętny i szybki sposób załatwiania się z przeciwnikami w barze zyskały mu szacunek nieokrzesanej kompanji. Ale pewien wypadek przysporzył mu jeszcze więcej przyjaciół. Pewnej nocy, właśnie w chwili, kiedy knajpa była przepełniona, drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł mężczyzna w niebieskim, schludnym mundurze i szpiczastym chełmie Węglowej i Żelaznej Policji. Był to specjalny oddział, utworzony przez właścicieli kolei i kopalń węgla do pomocy zwyczajnej policji, która czuła się zupełnie bezsilną wobec zorganizowanego bandytyzmu, będącego postrachem całej okolicy. Kiedy wszedł nastała cisza i szereg ciekawych spojrzeń zwróciło się ku niemu, że jednak stosunki między policjantami i przestępcami mają w Stanach szczególny charakter, Mc Ginty, stojący poza ladą, nie okazał żadnego ździwienia na widok inspektora w liczbie jego gości. — Mocnej whisky, gdyż noc jest mroźna! — rzekł urzędnik policji. — Nie sądzę, abyśmv się już kiedyś spotkali, panie radco? — Pan jest nowym kapitanem? — zapytał Mc. Ginty. — Właśnie. Mam nadzieję, że pan i inni wpływowi obywatele pomogą nam w utrzymaniu prawa i porządku w mieście. Nazywam się kapitan Marwin — z węglowej i żelaznej policji. — Dalibyśmy sobie radę i bez was, kapitanie Marwin — rzekł zimno Mc Ginty. — Mamy swoją własną policję miejską i przybyszów nam nie potrzeba. Jesteście przecież tylko płatnem narzędziem w rękach kapitalistów, wynajętem, aby gnębić i strzelać uboższych współobywateli. — Dobrze, dobrze, nad tem nie będziemy dyskutować — rzekł wesoło urzędnik policji. — Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy spełniamy swój obowiązek, chociaż na obowiązek zapatrujemy się niejednakowo. — Wychylił szklankę i chciał odejść, kiedy oczy jego padły na twarz Mc’a Murdo, który stał zmarszczony tuż przy nim. — Hallo! hallo! — zawołał, oglądając go od stóp aż do głowy. — To dawny znajomy. Mc Murdo cofnął się wstecz. — Nigdy nie byłem pańskim przyjacielem, ani przyjacielem panu podobnych — odparł. — Znajomy nie zawsze jest przyjacielem — rzekł, uśmiechając się kapitan — Pan jesteś Jack Mc Murdo z Chicago i temu pan nie zaprzeczysz. Mc Murdo wzruszył ramionami. — Nie przeczę — rzekł. — Nie mam się czego wstydzić mojego nazwiska. — Owszem, byłyby pewne powody. — Co pan przez to rozumiesz? — ryknął, zaciskając pięści. — Nie, nie, Jack; mnie nie oszukasz. Byłem urzędnikiem w Chicago, zanim przybyłem do tego zakazanego węglowego magazynu i znam ludzi z Chicago. Mc Murdo zmieszał się. — Byłżebyś pan Marwinem z Głównego Urzędu w Chicago? — zawołał. — Ten sam Teddy Marwin do usług. Nie zapomnieliśmy tam jeszcze o zastrzeleniu Jonasza Pinto. — Nie zastrzeliłem go. — Doprawdy? To bezinteresowne wyznanie, nieprawdaż? Śmierć jego przyszła w sam czas dla ciebie, inaczej miałbyś się zpyszna. Ale, mówiąc między nami, możemy o tem zapomnieć — właściwie nie powinienem o tem wspominać — gdyż nie znaleziono przeciw panu dowodów i Chicago stoi przed panem otwarte, chociażby jutro. — Jest mi tu zupełnie dobrze. — Za wiadomość tę powinieneś mi pan być wdzięczny. — Ufam, że mi pan dobrze życzy i dziękuję panu, — rzekł niezbyt grzecznym tonem Mc. Murdo. — Będę milczał, o ile się przekonam, że prowadzi się pan porządnie — rzekł kapitan. — Ale jeśli narazi się pan władzom, nie obiecuję! Dobranoc panu i — dobranoc panu, panie radco. Opuścił knajpę, ale stworzył lokalnego bohatera. O czynach M’ca Murdo w Chicago mówiono przedtem szeptem. Wszystkie pytania zbywał uśmiechem, jak człowiek, któremu skromność nie pozwala opowiadać o własnych, wielkich czynach. Teraz jednak pogłoski zostały potwierdzone. Goście w szynkowni otoczyli go dokoła i ściskali serdecznie jego dłoń. Od tej chwili był już czemś wyższem, niż szary tłum. Pił dobrze i nie okazywał tego po sobie, ale tego wieczoru, gdyby nie współtowarzysz Scanlan, który go zaprowadził do domu, ugoszczony bohater spędzićby musiał noc pod stołem w szynkowni. W sobotę w nocy Mc Murdo został wprowadzony do Loży. Sądził, że przyjętym zostanie bez ceremonii, jako wtajemniczony już w Chicago. Ale w Vernissie panowały szczególne zwyczaje, z których była dumną, a dotyczyły one każdego wstępującego. Zebranie miało miejsce w wielkim pokoju, przeznaczonym do tego celu w Domu Związkowym. Sześćdziesięciu członków zebrało się w Vernissie, ale nie byli to wszyscy, gdyż w dolinie znajdowało się kilka lóż, również jak po obu stronach gór, które wybierały członków w razie potrzeby tak, że zbrodni dokonywali ludzie na miejscu nieznani. Ogółem było ich nie mniej, jak pięciuset, rozproszonych w całym okręgu węglowym. W sali posiedzeń mężczyźni zgromadzili się wokół długiego stołu. Obok stał drugi z szklankami i butelkami, ku któremu zwróciły się już oczy pewnych członków kompanji. Mc. Ginty siedział na pierwszem miejscu w płaskiej czapeczce z czarnego jedwabiu na kędzierzawej, nieuczesanej, czarnej czuprynie i purpurowej stulę na szyi, podobny do kapłana, dokonywującego jakiegoś djabelskiego obrządku. Po lewej i prawej ręce miał wysokich dostojników Loży; wśród nich widać było okrutną, ładną twarz Teda Baldwina. Każdy z nich nosił szarfę lub medaljon, jako oznakę swojego urzędu. Byli to po większej części ludzie dojrzali, ale reszta towarzystwa składała się z młodzieńców w wieku od osiemnastu do dwudziestu pięciu lat, chętnych i pojętnych wykonawców rozkazów swoich przełożonych. Między starszymi było wielu, których rysy twarzy zdradzały krwiożercze, zdeprawowane dusze, ale na ogół patrząc na nich trudno było uwierzyć, że ci rzutcy i serdeczni młodzieńcy stanowili właściwie niebezpieczną bandę morderców, których zmysły uległy tak kompletnemu moralnemu zwyrodnieniu, że z dumą wspominali o swoich czynach i spoglądali z najgłębszą pogardą na człowieka, mającego, jak się to mówi, „ręce czyste“. Ich spaczonym naturom wydawało się rzeczą wzniosłą i rycerską dybać na zgubę człowieka, który im nie zrobił żadnej krzywdy i którego niejednokrotnie nigdy w życiu nie widzieli. Po dokonaniu zbrodni kłócili się o to, kto zadał śmiertelny cios i zabawiali się wzajemnie, równie jak i towarzyszów, opisywaniem krzyków i konwulsyjnych ruchów zamordowanego. Z początku kryli się z swoimi uczynkami, ale w czasie, w którym rozgrywa się to opowiadanie, działali otwarcie, gdyż częste porażki prawa udowodniły, że z jednej strony nikt nie ośmieli się ich oskarżyć, z drugiej zaś, że rozporządzają całym szeregiem pewnych świadków, na których się mogą powołać i pełną skrzynią skarbową, skąd czerpać mogą środki do pozyskania dla swej sprawy najbieglejszych prawników w całych Stanach. W przeciągu dziesięciu lat gwałtów nie było ani jednego wyroku skazującego i jedynem niebezpieczeństwem dla „węglarzy“ była sama ofiara, która chociaż zaskoczona znienacka i przez przeważającą liczbę mogła i czasem dała się we znaki napastnikom. Mc Murdo wiedział, że czeka go jakaś próba, ale nikt mu nie chciał powiedzieć, na czem polega. Dwóch milczących braci zaprowadziło go do bocznego pokoju. Przez cienką ściankę mógł słyszeć szmer wielu głosów, dochodzących z pokoju zebrań. Raz czy dwa razy usłyszał swoje nazwisko i domyślił się, że mówią o jego kandydaturze. Potem zjawił się strażnik z zieloną i złotą szarfą na piersiach. Wprowadzono go do sali zgromadzeń. Było mu pod kapturem ciemno i duszno. Słyszał szepty i poruszenia otaczających go ludzi, a potem przeniknął do jego uszu z oddali i jakby przytłumiony, głos M’ca Ginty. — Janie Mc Murdo — rzekł głos — czy jesteś już członkiem Starożytnego Zakonu Wolnomularzy? Skłonił się na znak potwierdzenia. — Czy Loża twoja jest Nr. 29, Chicago? Skłonił się znowu. — Ciemne noce nie są przyjemne — rzekł głos. — Zwłaszcza do podróży — odpowiedział. — Chmury są ciężkie. — Tak jest; burza się zbliża. — Czy bracia są zadowoleni? — zapytał mistrz. Rozległ się głośny szmer potwierdzenia. — Poznaliśmy, bracie, z odpowiedzi twoich, że należysz rzeczywiście do naszego grona, — rzekł Mc. Ginty. — Wiedz jednak, że w tych okolicach mamy pewne ceremonje i pewne próby własne, którym sprostać może tylko człowiek dzielny. Czy zgadzasz się się na nie? — Tak jest. — Nie boisz się? — Nie. — Wystąp naprzód i udowodnij to! W tej chwili uczuł na oczach dwa ostrza, które cisnęły tak silnie, że wystąpienie naprzód groziło utratą wzroku. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak zrobić odważnie krok przed siebie i w tej chwili uczuł, że cisnące oczy jego ostrza cofnęły się. Rozległ się cichy szmer podziwu. — Nie brak mu odwagi — rzekł głos. — Czy jesteś wytrzymały na ból? — Tak, jak i każden inny. — Poddajcie go próbie! Z wielkim trudem powstrzymał się od krzyku, gdy w przedramieniu uczuł straszliwy ból. O mało nie zemdlał, ale zagryzł wargi i zacisnął ręce, aby się nie zdradzić, jak cierpi. — To głupstwo — rzekł. Tym razem zadowolenie było wielkie. Nikt lepiej nie mógłby się Loży przedstawić. Klepano go po plecach, zdjęto mu kapelusz z głowy. Stał mrugając oczyma i przyjmując z uśmiechem życzenia braci. — Jeszcze jedno słowo, Bracie Mc Murdo — rzekł Mc Ginty. — Złożyłeś już przysięgę wierności i milczenia i wiesz, że karą za jej złamanie jest szybka i nieuchronna śmierć? — Wiem o tem — rzekł Mc Murdo. — I poddajesz się wszelkim rozkazom mistrza? — Tak jest. — A więc w imieniu Loży 341, w Vernissie, dopuszczam cię do jej obrad i przywilejów. Postaw butelki na stole, Bracie Scanlan, gdyż napijemy się za zdrowie naszego godnego brata. Przyniesiono surdut Mca Murdo, ale zanim go włożył oglądnął swoje prawe ramię, które bolało go jeszcze bardzo. Na przedramieniu widać było wyraźne koło z wpisanym w nie trójkątem, głębokie i czerwone, wypalone przez piętnujące żelazo. Jeden czy dwóch sąsiadów odwinęło swoje rękawy i pokazało również znaki Loży. — Mamy ten znak wszyscy — rzekł jeden — ale nie każdy zdobył go w tak dzielny sposób. — Mniejsza z tem. To drobnostka — rzekł. Ale bolało go i piekło dotkliwie. Kiedy zostawione po ceremonji napoje zostały rozdzielone, przystąpiono do spraw Loży. Mc. Murdo przyzwyczajony jedynie do jałowych prac w Chicago, przysłuchiwał się z otwartemi uszami i bardziej zdziwiony, niżby się zdawało, temu co nastąpiło. — Przedewszystkiem — rzekł Mc. Ginty — musimy odczytać list z Oddziału Mister Windle z Meston County, Loża 249. Brzmi on: „Drogi Panie! Chcemy zrobić pewien kawał Andrzejowi Rac z firmy Rac i Sturmash, właścicieli pobliskich kopalń węgla. Przypominacie sobie zapewne, że Loża Wasza winna nam rewanż za usługi dwuch braci w sprawie ostatnio zabitego strażnika. Jeśli przyślecie dwuch ludzi odpowiednich niechaj zgłoszą się do skarbnika Higgensa z naszej Loży, którego adres znacie. On powie, co i gdzie robić. Wasz zawsze wolny“ J. W. Windle. — Windle nie odmówił nam nigdy jeszcze, kiedy chodziło o wypożyczenie jednego lub dwuch ludzi, dlatego i my nie możemy mu odmówić. — Mc. Ginty przerwał i rozglądał się po pokoju swojemi ponuremi, złemi oczyma. — Kto na ochotnika? Kilku młodzieńców podniosło ręce do góry. Mistrz spojrzał na nich z zadowoleniem. — Ty pójdziesz Tygrysie Cormac. Jeśli sprawisz się tak dobrze, jak ostatnim razem, nie zostaniesz pominięty. I ty, Wilson. — Nie nam pistoletu — rzekł ochotnik, jeszcze bardzo młody chłopak. — To pierwsza twoja próba, nieprawdaż? Będzie to dla ciebie ładny początek. Co do pistoletu, będzie na ciebie czekał, o ile się nie mylę. Jeśli zgłosicie się w poniedziałek, znajdzie się jeszcze dosyć czasu. Po powrocie przywitamy was serdecznie. — Czy dostaniemy jakąś nagrodę? — zapytał Cormac, którego dzikość pozyskała mu przydomek „tygrysa“. — Nie myślcie o nagrodzie. Rozchodzi się o zaszczyt. Być może jednak, że po wykonaniu roboty znajdzie się na dnie skrzyni parę dolarów. — A co zrobił ten człowiek? — zapytał młody Wilson. — Nie twoja rzecz pytać o to co zrobił. Już go tam osądzili. Nie nasza sprawa. Do nas należy wykonać zlecenie, jakby to i oni zrobili na naszą prośbę. Wspomnę tu mimochodem, że dwuch braci z Loży Herston przybywa do nas na przyszły tydzień na robotę. — Któż to taki? — zapytał jakiś głos. — Lepiej nie pytać. Jeśli nie wiesz, nic nie będziesz mógł mówić przed sądem i nie wplatasz się w żadną sprawę. Ale czeka ich ładna praca. — Czas najwyższy! — zawołał Ted Baldwin. Ludzie rozzuchwalili się w tych stronach. Jeszcze w ostatnim tygodniu trzech z naszych ludzi zostało wyrzuconych przez werkmistrza Blakera. Należy się mu od dłuższego czasu i dostanie na co zasłużył. — Co dostanie? — zapytał Mc. Murdo sąsiada. — Kulą w łeb — zawołał tenże, wybuchając śmiechem. — Co sądzisz o tem bracie? Zbrodnicza dusza Mc’a Murdo uległa już, jak się zdaje, złym wpływom towarzystwa, którego członkiem został. — To mi się podoba — rzekł. — Jedyna racjonalna metoda. Kilka siedzących koło niego osób słyszało te słowa i przyjęto je oklaskami. — Co tam takiego? — zawołał czarnogrzywy mistrz z końca stołu. — To nasz nowy brat, któremu nasze sposoby przypadają do gustu. Mc. Murdo powstał na chwilę. — Chciałem powiedzieć, czcigodny mistrzu, że gdyby potrzebowano człowieka uważałbym sobie za zaszczyt ofiarować swoje usługi Loży. Znowu rozległy się oklaski. Zrozumiano, że na horyzoncie pojawia się nowe słońce. Kilku starszym ten postęp wydawał się nieco za prędki. — Chciałbym podkreślić — rzekł sekretarz Harvaway, starzec z siwą brodą i twarzą sępa siedzący obok przewodniczącego — że brat Mc Murdo winien czekać, aż Loża uzna za stosowne posłużyć się nim. — To miałem właśnie na myśli. Należę do was — rzekł Mc. Murdo. — Przyjdzie czas i na ciebie, bracie — rzekł przewodniczący. — Zaznaczyłem sobie, że zgłosiłeś się sam i jestem przekonany, że czeka cię w tej okolicy ładna praca. Mamy do załatwienia dziś w nocy drobną sprawę, w której możesz wziąć udział, jeśli pragniesz. — Mogę zaczekać na coś odpowiedniejszego. — Bądź co bądź, idź dzisiejszej nocy, gdyż to da ci wyobrażenie, jak wielką mamy władzę w tej okolicy. Szczegóły podam później. Tymczasem — spojrzał na porządek dzienny — musimy omówić jeszcze jedną lub dwie sprawy. Przedewszystkiem, chciałbym zapytać skarbnika, jak się przedstawia nasz rachunek bankowy. Chodzi o wdowę po Jimie Carnaway’u. Zginął dla Loży i naszym, obowiązkiem jest zaopatrzyć ją. — Jim został zastrzelony w ubiegłym miesiącu, kiedy próbowano zabić Chestera Wilcoxa i Marley Creek — pouczył sąsiad Mc’a Murdo. — Dochody są obecnie dobre — rzekł skarbnik, patrząc w księgę bankową. — Firmy były bardzo chojne w ostatnim czasie. Max Linder and Co zapewnił sobie spokój za cenę pięciuset dollarów. Bracia Walker posłali sto, ale zwróciłem im tę sumę, żądając pięćset. Jeśli do wtorku nie otrzymam odpowiedzi, maszyny ich staną. Musieliśmy ubiegłego roku spalić im szyb, zanim zmądrzeli. Potem zapłacił swoją roczną kontrybucję Oddział Zachodniej Kompanji Węglowej. Możemy wobec tego pokryć wszelkie zobowiązania. — A cóż Arche Swindon? — zapytał jeden z braci. — Sprzedał wszystko i wyjechał z okręgu. Stary djabeł zostawił nam list z oznajmieniem że woli być prostym robotnikiem w New Yorku, niż właścicielem wielkiej kopalni, zależnym od garści bandytów. Dobrze zrobił, że uciekł, zanim otrzymaliśmy ten list. Sądzę, że nie odważy się już pokazać w tej dolinie. Starszy, wygolony mężczyzna, z uprzejmą twarzą i dobrodusznem wejrzeniem, wstał z miejsca na drugim końcu stołu. — Panie skarbniku! — zawołał — chciałbym się dowiedzieć, kto kupił własność tego człowieka, którego wypędziliśmy z okręgu? — Dobrze, Bracie Morris. Kupiło ją państwo i Towarzystwo Kolei Żelaznych hrabstwa Merston. — A kto kupił kopalnie Todmara i Lee, które sprzedano również w ubiegłym roku? To samo Towarzystwo, Bracie Morris. — A kto kupił huty Mansona i Shumana, Van Dehera i Atwooda, które sprzedano też w ostatnim czasie? — Kupiło je Towarzystwo Górnicze z West Gilmerton. — Sądzę, Bracie Morris — rzekł przewodniczący — że to dla nas rzecz obojętna, kto je kupuje, gdyż i tak nie może ich wynieść z okręgu. — Przepraszam cię, czcigodny mistrzu, ale sądzę, że to ma wielkie dla nas znaczenie. Dzieje się to już od dziesięciu lat. Wypędziliśmy stopniowo wszystkich mniejszych przedsiębiorców. I z jakim rezultatem? Zamiast nich mamy do czynienia z wielkiemi towarzystwami, jak Towarzystwem Kolei Żelaznych i Głównym Urzędem Górniczym, których dyrektorowie przebywają w Nowym Yorku lub Filadelfji i nie dbają o nasze groźby. Jeśli grozimy miejscowym przedstawicielom ich jedynym rezultatem jest, że inni przychodzą na ich miejsce. Jest to niebezpiecznem dla nas samych, bowiem mniejsi przedsiębiorcy nie mogą nam nic szkodzić. Nie mają ani władzy, ani pieniędzy. Jeśli nie będziemy ich cisnąć zanadto, pozostaną na miejscu i pod naszym wpływem. Jeśli jednak wielkie towarzystwa przyjdą do przekonania, że wpływamy niekorzystnie na ich dochody, nie będą szczędzić trudu i kosztów, aby nas wyśledzić i postawić przed sądem. Po tych złowróżbnych słowach zapadło milczenie, twarze posmutniały i wymieniano niespokojne spojrzenia. Uważali się za tak potężnych i bezpiecznych, że myśl o grożącej karze nigdy nie zaprzątała ich umysłów. A jednak przypuszczenie to przyprawiło o dreszcz nawet najodważniejszych. — Radzę, — ciągnął dalej mówca, — abyśmy obchodzili się względniej z mniejszymi przedsiębiorcami. Skoro ich raz wypędzimy, potęga naszego związku będzie złamana. Nieprzyjemna prawda nie jest popularną. Zaledwie mówca usiadł odezwały się gniewne okrzyki. Mc Ginty wstał z ponurą twarzą. — Bracie Morris — rzekł — byłeś zawsze krukiem. Jak długo członkowie Loży stoją razem, nie ma siły w Stanach, któraby im grozić mogła. Czyż nie przekonaliśmy się o tem niejednokrotnie przed sądem? Sądzę, że wielkie towarzystwa, na wzór towarzystw mniejszych, będą wolały zapłacić, niż walczyć. A teraz bracia... — Mc Ginty zdjął czarną, jedwabną czapkę i stułę — posiedzenie Loży jest na dzisiaj skończone, wyjąwszy drobną sprawę, o której wspomnę przy pożegnaniu. Czas na braterskie rozrywki i wspólną pogawędkę. Dziwną jest ludzka natura. Oto ludzie, dla których morderstwo było chlebem powszednim, którzy niejednokrotnie zabijali ojców rodzin, osoby, z którymi nic ich nie łączyło, bez litości i współczucia dla opłakujących ich żon i bezradnych dzieci, a którzy jednak pod wpływem żałosnej, tęsknej muzyki wzruszali się do łez. Mc Murdo miał ładny głos tenorowy i gdyby sobie wcześniej Loży nie pozyskał, zdobyłby sobie jej uznanie zaśpiewawszy: „Stoję u płota, Maryniu“ i „Nad brzegiem rzeki“. Już pierwszej nocy nowy rekrut stał się najpopularniejszą wśród braci osobą, przeznaczaną, z góry na awans i wysokie stanowisko. Ale aby zostać godnym wolnomularzem trzeba było mieć i inne zalety, nie tylko być dobrym towarzyszem, a przykład ich dał, zanim wieczór się skończył. Butelka z wódką krążyła już długo i ludzie stali się pochopni do rozmaitych złych czynów, kiedy mistrz powstał jeszcze raz zwracając się do nich w te słowa: — Chłopcy! rzekł. — Jest tu w mieście człowiek, który potrzebuje skarania i waszą rzeczą będzie postarać się o to. Mówię o Jakóbie Stangerze z Gońca. Wiecie, że szczekał znowu na nas? Rozległ się szmer potwierdzenia i szereg cichych przekleństw. Mc Ginty wyjął z kieszeni kamizelki ćwiartkę papieru i zaczął czytać: — „Prawo i Porządek!“ oto nagłówek. „Rządy terroru w okręgu węglowym i żelaznym. Minęło dwanaście lat od chwili, kiedy liczne zabójstwa stwierdziły istnienie organizacji zbrodniczej wśród nas. Od tego czasu gwałty nie ustały, tak, że dziś staliśmy się hańbą świata cywilizowanego. A więc dlatego kraj nasz przyjmuje gościnnie obcych, którzy uciekają przed despotyzmem Europy, aby się ci stali tyranami dla ludzi, którzy użyczyli im schronienia i aby terror i bezprawie zapanowało w cieniu gwiaździstej flagi wolności, terror, któryby wzbudził grozę w naszych umysłach, gdybyśmy czytali o nim, jako panującym w najsłabszej monarchji Wschodu? Ludzie są znani. Organizacja jest publiczna i zarejestrowana. Jak długo mamy jeszcze cierpieć? czy mamy żyć wiecznie...“ Przeczytałem dosyć! — zawołał przewodniczący, rzucając gazetę na stół. — Oto jego słowa. Pytam się, jak mamy na nie odpowiedzieć? — Zabić go! — zawołało tuzin dzikich głosów. — Protestuję — rzekł brat Morris, mężczyzna z wygoloną twarzą i dobrodusznem wejrzeniem. — Mówię wam, bracia, że ręka nasza cięży za bardzo nad tą doliną i że w pewnej chwili, dla obrony, wszyscy złączą się, aby nas zniszczyć. Jakób Stanger, to człowiek stary. Cieszy się szacunkiem w mieście i okręgu. Dziennik jego reprezentuje wszystkich uczciwych obywateli tej doliny. Jeśli zabijemy tego człowieka powstanie wzburzenie w całych Stanach, które zakończy się naszym zniszczeniem. — A jak przystąpią do naszego zniszczenia, Panie Trwożliwy? — zawołał Mc Ginty, — Z pomocą policji? Wszak połowa jest na naszym żołdzie, a druga połowa boi się nas. A może na drodze sądowej? Czyż nie doświadczyliśmy już tego i co z tego wynikło? — Może nam dać radę sędzia Lynch — rzekł Brat Morris. Słowa te przywitał okrzyk gniewu. — Potrzebuję tylko palcem ruszyć — zawołał Mc Ginty — a zjawi się dwustu ludzi, którzy oczyściliby miasto od końca do końca. Potem, podnosząc głos i marszcząc potężne, czarne brwi w groźny sposób, dodał: — Bracie Morris, mam na ciebie oko już od pewnego czasu. Nie masz odwagi i chcesz odebrać ją drugim. Będzie to dla ciebie fatalny dzień, Bracie Morris, kiedy twoje nazwisko znajdzie się na porządku dziennym i sądzę, że powinienem je już teraz zanotować. Moris zbladł śmiertelnie i upadł na krzesło, jak by nie mogąc utrzymać się na nogach. Podniósł drżącą rękę szklankę i wychylił ją, zanim zdobył się na odpowiedź. — Przepraszam cię, czcigodny mistrzu i przepraszam wszystkich braci w Loży, jeśli powiedziałem więcej, niż było trzeba. Jestem wiernym członkiem — wiecie to wszyscy i jedynie trwoga o Lożę każe mi mówić w ten sposób. Ale ufam bardziej twojemu sądowi, niż mojemu czcigodny Mistrzu i przyrzekam, że cię już więcej nigdy nie dotknę. Rysy mistrza wypogodziły się na te pełne pokory słowa. — Bardzo dobrze. Bracie Morris. Mnie samemu jest przykro, że musiałem ci dać naukę, ale jak długo jestem przewodniczącym, w Loży będzie panować jedność w słowach i w czynie. Chcę jednak zaznaczyć... że gdyby Sanger dosłał to, na co w zupełności zasługuje, ściągnęlibyśmy na siebie ciężki kłopot. Ci redaktorzy zawsze się popierają i wszystkie gazety w Stanach zaczęłyby wołać o policję i wojsko. Ale możecie mu dać porządną nauczkę. Może ty się tem zajmiesz, Bracie Baldwinie? — Bardzo chętnie! — rzekł młody człowiek z pośpiechem. — Wielu ludzi ci potrzeba? — Pół tuzina i dwóch do pilnowania drzwi. Pójdziesz ty, Gower, ty, Mansel, ty, Scanlan i dwaj Willaby. — Przyrzekłem nowemu bratu, że pójdzie również — rzekł przewodniczący. Ted Baldwin spojrzał na Mac Murdo wzrokiem, który wskazywał, że nie zapomniał i nie przebaczył. — Może iść, jeśli chce — rzekł kwaśnym tonem. Całe towarzystwo wyruszyło z krzykiem, wyciem i pijackiemi śpiewami. Bar był jeszcze przepełniony nocnymi gośćmi i wielu braci pozostało w nim. Mały oddział, który odkomenderowano do „pracy“, wyszedł na ulicę, maszerując w dwujkach i trójkach chodnikiem, aby nie zwracać uwagi. Noc była mroźna, a półksiężyc świecił jasno na usianem gwiazdami niebie. Mężczyźni zatrzymali się przed wysokim budynkiem. Między jasno oświetlonemi oknami widniały złote litery: „Goniec Vernissy“. Z wewnątrz dochodziło skrzypienie prasy. — Zostaniesz — rzekł Baldwin do Mc’a Murdo — na dole przy drzwiach i będziesz uważał, aby nam nie odcięto odwrotu. Artur Willaby może zostać z tobą. Reszta pójdzie ze mną. Nie bójcie się, chłopcy, gdyż mamy z tuzin świadków, że jesteśmy w tej chwili w barze Związku. Było już około północy i ulice były prawie puste. Jedynie tu i ówdzie śpieszył do domu spóźniony przechodzień. Oddział przeszedł przez ulicę i otworzywszy przemocą drzwi do redakcji dziennika, wpadł na schody, prowadzony przez Baldwina. Mc. Murdo i jeszcze jeden pozostali na dole. Z góry doleciał krzyk, wołanie o pomoc, a potem tupot nóg i odgłos przewracanych krzeseł. W chwilę później na schody wybiegł siwowłosy mężczyzna. Pochwycono go zanim zdołał pobiedz dalej, a do stóp Mc’a Murdo potoczyły się tylko jego okulary. Upadł z jękiem na ziemię. Leżał na twarzy, a tuzin kijów wzięło go w obroty. Rzucał się: długie, ciężkie członki jego drgały pod uderzeniami. Inni przestali w końcu, ale Ted Baldwin z okropna twarzą, ściągniętą w djabelskim uśmiechu, bił go wciąż po głowie, którą tamten nadaremnie osłaniał ramionami. Na białe włosy jego wystąpiły krwawe plamy. Baldwin stał jeszcze nad ofiarą swoją, godząc krótkimi dotkliwemi ciosami w nieosłonięte części, kiedy Mc. Murdo wbiegł po schodach i odepchnął go na bok. — Zabijesz tego człowieka! — krzyknął. — Zostaw go! Baldwin spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. — Niech cię djabli wezmą! — Poco się wtrącasz — ty, najmłodszy z Loży? Cofnij się! — Podniósł kij, ale Mc Murdo wydobył z kieszeni pistolet. — Ty się cofnij! — zawołał — Dostaniesz w twarz, jeśli się zbliżysz. Rozkazem mistrza było, aby nie zabijać tego człowieka, a przecież ty go chcesz zabić. — Ma słuszność — zauważył jeden z mężczyzn. — Spieszcie się — zawołano z dołu. — W oknach widać światła i w przeciągu pięciu minut będziecie mieli całe miasto na karku. W istocie na ulicy słychać było wołania, a w przedsionku na dole zebrała się grupka robotników, gotowa wkroczyć w każdej chwili. Zbrodniarze zbiegli po schodach, pozostawiając na górze pokaleczone i bezwładne ciało redaktora i znikli w ulicy. Niektórzy, wróciwszy do Domu Związku, zmieszali się z tłumem w szynkowni Mc’a Ginty, donosząc przewodniczącemu, że kawał się udał. Inni, w ich liczbie Mc Murdo, poszli bocznemi ulicami i okrężną drogą do własnego domu.